legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is part of the Digi-Destined and the main character of The Digimon Universe He is voiced by Joshua Seth. Tai is the leader of the original 8 DigiDestined and one of the Seven Legendary Heroes of the Digimon Universe. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Tai joins up with Dr.Strange against the Dark Digimon that went rogue from the team. He will also join with Bender and Blue as Sora is part of the former and she is his best friend. Tai joins up with Strange in the frozen land and helps them find Jesse and save Zoe who was kindapped by Jesse. He also decides to chase the train himself also with the two new members. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. He and the others watched as Liz and Patty returned their bodies as they now some chance against the villains. Tai and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster when he joins Samson and Cruger. Tai heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doopleganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastastia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat. He is also present with Strange and Tony when they talk with Bender and the others, and Sora tries to admit to hm that she likes him though it doesn't go as planned.Tai joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Future Warfare Tai will return in Future Warfare this time as a member of the new Task Force 141 and will accompany David Talon and CT. He will be in his Adventure 02 appearence. Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA Ultimate Story He first appeared alongside with his fellow Digi-Destined as well as Banjo and Kazooie when they made it to the Isle o' Hags, training Kari to become a Fairy. Gallery Tai-a.gif Tai_Revenge_of_Diaboromon.jpg Tai_Adventure_Tri.jpg|Tai in Digimon Adventure Tri. Taichi -Tai- Kamiya (Tri) t.png Digitri taichi2.jpg Taichi, Takeru, Catherine and Michel.jpg Tai and Joe caught.png Taichi Tai Kamiya Digimon Tri.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gloved Characters Category:Sibling Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Cute Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:DigiDestined Category:Tai and Sora Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Members of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joshua Seth Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Members of the Winslow Accord Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Survivors in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Todd Haberkron Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Spisak Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters rescued by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiko Fujita Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Enemies of Genm Corp. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Natsuki Hanae Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Netspace Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story